


Earlier Than Expected

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Jeremy Sawyer Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: There was no freaking way in hell that Alex wanted to deal with this before she’d had her coffee. Seven in the morning and no caffeine in her system was not how she ever wanted to discover this.Maggie was silent for a long moment, trying to process what had just happened. “He just…froze my breakfast, Alex.”AKA: Alex and Maggie attempt to deal with Jeremy's new and developing super powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's the next installment of my Jeremy series. This one, if you couldn't tell, will be about Alex and Maggie trying to deal with Jeremy's new super powers. I plan to have it maybe a few chapters long with each chapter focused on another power that comes through. I've pretty much settled on what I want him to have and I can tell you that it won't involve flying. As funny as that would be, I want Jeremy to have more muted and watered down powers as opposed to Kara. He's an alien so he has special abilities, but he's definitely not a Kryptonian.
> 
> I also want to thank my friend, Victoria, whose amazing enthusiasm about this series actually inspired me to get on my computer until 3 a.m. and write this. Now, with that being said, I DID finish writing this at 3 a.m. so I hope you guys like and don't think it's crap :)

It had to be a gust of wind. A really, really _cold_ gust of wind. Or maybe they’d left the freezer open. Yeah. Yeah that was it. That had to be it. Because there was no freaking way in hell that Alex wanted to deal with this before she’d had her coffee. Seven in the morning and no caffeine in her system was _not_ how she ever wanted to discover this.

But as she took a glance around the apartment, scanning each and every closed window, the slight hope she’d had began to dwindle. She sent up a prayer to whatever god may be listening at that moment and looked at the refrigerator, sighing when she noticed it and the freezer were closed. Her gaze landed on her wife across the table, whose fork was halfway to her mouth, suspended in midair as she stared at Alex in disbelief. Ever so slowly, both of them turned their attention to their son, perched in his high chair, munching on some cheerios they’d given him.

“Did he—”

“Yeah.”

“Was that—”

“Yeah.”

Maggie was silent for a long moment, trying to process what had just happened. “He just… _froze_ my breakfast, Alex.”

Alex nodded dumbly. “I saw.”

“I mean, he-he _sneezed_ …and then froze my breakfast.”

"Uh huh.”

Maggie shook her head. “I thought J’onn said he wouldn’t develop powers or anything until he was like three or four. _At least_.”

“I…I guess he was wrong. _We_ were wrong. I helped run the tests too, but we’ve never really had to deal with this kind of thing before. We just knew eventually he’d react to the yellow sun like Kara and Mon-El. Didn’t know when it’d be or the extent of his powers, but we knew he’d have them.”

“Christ, Alex, he hasn’t even said ‘Mama’ yet and he’s already…” she trailed off, sighing. “Alright, well, I’m calling in sick.” She took out her phone and dialed her boss’s number.

“What? Why?”

“Hold on,” Maggie held up a finger as her boss picked up and she relayed her request to have the day off. When she hung up she said, “Our son just used freeze breath on my food and the newspaper and you think I’m gonna let you handle this alone? Nuh uh, nope. We’re _both_ going to the DEO with him.”

\------------------------- 

“We’ve got a little problem,” Alex said in lieu of a greeting as entered the DEO and walked over to J’onn. Maggie followed closely behind, Jeremy balanced on her hip.

J’onn immediately looked concerned, his eyebrows coming together with worry. “What is it, Agent Danvers?”

Alex took a deep breath. “It would seem that we were slightly wrong about the time frame of Jeremy’s powers coming in.”

“You mean—”

“Yep. He sneezed and basically froze our kitchen table this morning.”

J’onn nodded seriously. “Okay, well, let’s get him in the lab and run some tests. We need to find out what he can—or can’t—do.”

Maggie scoffed. “That’s gonna be a little difficult. It’s not like testing Kara; he’s only nine months old. He’s not gonna fully understand anything you’re asking him to do.” Despite Maggie’s fairly well-made point, they headed in the direction of Alex’s lab anyway.

“That won’t matter for some of these tests,” J’onn explained. “Super strength, super hearing, invulnerability—”

“Whoa, hold up there!” she exclaimed. “Invulnerability? As in… _bulletproof_? We are _not_ shooting my kid, J’onn.”

Alex was quick to settle her worries. “Oh god, no, Maggie, that’s not what we’re gonna do. Yeah, J’onn means bulletproof, but we’re first just gonna prick the tip of his finger and see if a needle can actually get through his skin. If it can’t…well we’ll come back to that at a much later date, but we’ll at least know that he has _some_ level of invulnerability. But trust me, babe, we’re not about to shoot him.”

After Alex’s long explanation, Maggie felt herself relaxing once again. She really hadn’t thought the DEO would run that kind of test on a baby, but she just had to make sure. And Alex would never let that happen either. Or Kara. Or Winn. Or James. Or actually anyone for that matter. The DEO was comprised of people who were stellar agents and even more outstanding human beings—and aliens.

“Okay, Mags,” Alex said, bringing over a large book and a small needle. She set the needle down on an empty tray. “We’ll save that one for last in case he actually bleeds a little bit and starts crying. Don’t wanna start off with _that_. Now this,” she lifted up the book, “is the safest way I can think of to test his strength.”

"How so?” her wife asked.

“Well, with Kara we already knew and with Mon-El, he just lifted really heavy weights and broke cinder blocks. We can’t exactly do that with Jeremy considering he’s not even a year old yet. So I want you to hold him while we get him to hold out his hands palm up. J’onn’s gonna put the book in his hands and mine will be just underneath Jeremy’s in order to catch it if he can’t hold it.”

Maggie smiled and tilted her head to the side, amused by the makeshift experiment. “Sounds like something a first grader would come up with.”

“Hey,” Alex said, sticking her tongue out playfully. “Unless you wanna wait a couple days for Winn or me to develop something else more sophisticated, then this what we got.”

Maggie laughed. “I’m just teasing, babe. It’s actually pretty creative given the short amount of time you had to come up with it.” She sat down in a chair with Jeremy on her lap and wrapped an arm around his belly in order to steady him.

Alex helped him to hold his hands out the correct way and motioned for J’onn do his part. Her own hands hovered about an inch below her son’s, ready to bear the weight of the book if need be. Thank god the lab had still had the unnecessarily large medical text that was a few inches thick with countless pages.

J’onn held the book, cover facing up, a couple inches above Jeremy’s grasp and counted down from three. When he reached zero, he dropped it, not having to wait long for the end result.

Alex easily caught the book when Jeremy’s hands didn’t keep it up. She waited a couple seconds to see if he would lift it up, but nothing happened. She shook her head. “He didn’t catch it. I’ve got all the weight right now. Let’s try it a couple more times just to see if anything will kick in.”

They repeated the experiment three more times with the same result: Jeremy couldn’t hold the book. Each time, Alex had to catch it.

“Well, super strength’s a bust,” Alex said with more than just a hint of relief. She really hadn’t wanted to worry about Jeremy destroying the apartment with accidental strength as he got older, but now she didn’t have to.

“At least for now,” J’onn mused. At Alex’s sharp look, he added, “It’s quite possible he could develop more than just freeze breath as he grows. We’ll just have to keep testing him and watching him. But for now, let’s move on.”

“What’s next?” Maggie wanted to know.

"Super hearing,” Alex answered. “I don’t think he has it because he doesn’t seem extra sensitive to our voices or loud noises, but we might as well cancel it out.”

She walked over to her computer and brought up an audio file. “This’ll play a ringing sound that’s too high pitched for us to hear, even J’onn. If Jeremy can hear it, then he’ll show it. He’ll start fidgeting and whining and may even cry in discomfort.”

Maggie frowned at that. She didn’t want her baby to be in any kind of pain or discomfort whatsoever.

“It won’t hurt him, Maggie,” Alex said, seeing the obvious unease in her. “It may be a little unpleasant, but the second he starts showing it, I’ll turn it off. I promise. I don’t like doing this any more than you.” She hit the play button on the screen and swiveled her head to watch her son…who seemed perfectly unperturbed at the tone.

Someone else, however, wasn’t.

Kara came crashing into the lab, her hands clapped over her ears. “What the hell, Alex?! Turn that off!”

“Oops,” Alex said, eyes wide as she turned off the sound. “Sorry about that, Kara. Forgot to warn you.”

Kara, as per usual, looked like a confused puppy. “Warn me about what? What _was_ that?”

J’onn crossed his arms and leaned against a countertop. “We’re testing to see what powers Jeremy may have. Alex and Maggie found out the hard way earlier this morning that he has freeze breath.”

Kara immediately began bouncing up and down, unable to contain her excitement. “He has powers? Like me?!”

“Slow your roll, Little Danvers. So far, super strength and super hearing are a ‘no’,” Maggie said. “Don’t know about heat vision—”

“God, I hope not,” her wife muttered.

“—or super speed or flying or x-ray vision yet, but we can’t really test those until he’s a bit older.”

“We’re actually about to see if his skin has any sort of invulnerability like yours, if you wanna stick around for another minute,” Alex said.

Kara didn’t even hesitate before nodding vigorously. “But only if I get to hold him.” She held out her arms and made grabby hands at her nephew and was radiating joy as Maggie grinned and handed him over. She peppered kisses all over his face, causing him to laugh and squirm in her arms, despite the firm grip she had on him.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, buddy!” she exclaimed, tickling his side.

Alex raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “You literally came over last night.”

Kara stared blankly at her. “I’m not seeing your point.”

“My point is that you saw him not twelve hours ago.”

“And that was forever ago,” she explained dramatically. “Honestly, Alex, keep up.”

Alex rolled her eyes and fetched the forgotten needle from the tray it had been laying on. “Anyway, Kara, hold him still. I’m gonna prick his finger and see if he bleeds from it.”

Maggie watched apprehensively from her chair. She knew it wouldn’t really hurt all that much, if at all, but it was still tough to have to watch her son go through this.

Alex gently grabbed his left forefinger and—before any of them knew it—quickly pricked his skin with the needle. Or at least she tried. When the end of the needle came in contact with Jeremy’s finger, it felt like it had hit a solid brick wall, not even causing an indent in the skin.

Alex and Kara instantly looked at one another. Taking another one of his fingers, Alex made the same quick, light jab with the needle, but once again, Jeremy’s skin didn’t give way. There was no hint of discomfort on her son’s face either. In fact, he actually began to giggle, believing that they were playing a fun game.

“So he’s bulletproof?” Maggie breathed out.

"We won’t know _that_ for a while now, but it would appear that, yes, he does have some level of invulnerability,” J’onn said.

“He’s gonna love it so much,” Kara grinned. When everyone gave her a look, she shrugged. “What? It’s nice not having to worry about getting a paper cut. I blew out my powers a few months ago and got one for the first time ever and it _hurt_! I could handle being tortured by Cadmus and the people on Slaver’s Moon, but a paper cut is something I don’t _ever_ want to experience again.” She perked up again and gently bounced Jeremy up and down on her leg. “I can’t wait to see what else he might get.”

“I think you’re the only one, Little Danvers,” Maggie laughed. “You’re not the one who has to raise him and deal with any powers he has. I didn’t even get to finish my breakfast this morning because he froze it solid!”

Kara was appalled. “He froze your breakfast?! But that was good food!” She looked down at her nephew. “How could you, Jeremy?” she scolded. “Food is awesome and wonderful and delicious. We only freeze things that we’re putting in the freezer.”

“In his defense,” Alex said. “It was an accident. He sneezed and it just,” she waved her hand, “came out.”

Kara tried to stifle her laughter, truly she did. But it just wasn’t going anywhere except out of her mouth. “You guys are gonna have so much fun raising him from now on,” she cackled gleefully. “I can’t wait to hear all about the chaos and adventures.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be laughing too hard, Kara,” Alex told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah,” Maggie chimed in. “Who’s Jeremy’s number one babysitter?”

Kara immediately stopped laughing as the realization hit her and sank in. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”


End file.
